Arguements, sealed with a kiss
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: Yuna's new at school, and she doesnt know anyone around, except her exboyfriend squall. However, later on, she meets Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and of course, the exceptionally cute Tidus. Well, this is basically just a random story, from Yuna's point of view. Ju
1. Chapter One

**Hey! This is my first fan fic, so bear with me! This is more like a modern version… and yeah. This story is for Meike, she's the one who introduced final fantasy to me, and she writes the BEST stories! I think her profile name is FantasyYunit or something… look it up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song extract: (Squall's POV)

"You found hope, you found faith,

Found how fast she could take it away.

Found true love, lost your heart,

Now you don't know who you are." - Even Angels Fall

**CHAPTER 1**

NEW PLACES, OLD FACES

YUNA

"And it is lovely weather today, not a hint of a cloud in the sky, around -"

Yuna hit the alarm clock, and instantly it stopped.

"Stupid weather man, stupid alarm clock, stupid school," Yuna muttered grumpily. She wasn't much of a morning person, but today she was _really_ not looking forward to going to school.

Back in Bevelle she wouldn't have minded so much. She had her friends at school, but now she was in a completely different situation. This time _she _was the new kid. She rolled out of bed, afraid that if she stayed there a moment longer she'd fall back asleep.

Yawning, she stretched, her tee shirt riding up so you could see her stomach. She examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked puffy and red, from watching late ER re-runs, her hair was a mess, and she didn't exactly look very awake.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself. _A nice warm shower ought to do it_. 15 minutes later she re-emerged from the bathroom, looking way better than before. She picked out her favourite pair of washed out jeans, and a simple black tee shirt.

She examined herself critically in the mirror. She'd looked better, but she didn't want to make herself stand out _that_ much. She quickly tied her hair back, and did her make up. She examined herself yet again, realised she wasn't wearing earrings, and got her favourite pair out. They were her lucky pair; she'd inherited them from her mother, after she died.

Realising she still had 40 minutes to get to school, she wondered what to do. Her school bag was already made, her books, lunch and school appliances packed inside. She wasn't exactly hungry, too nervous to bother having breakfast, but she managed to gulp down some orange juice at least.

Her room too, was tidy, just like every other room in her apartment. She wished she had something to do. He looked down at herself, realised with horror that she was wearing yellow nail polish from the day before, and went to work, scrubbing it off.

_Thank God for nail polish remover_. She though. _I don't know how else I'd survive._

10 minutes later, the yellow nail polish had been replaced by black, and Yuna was finally satisfied. She went over her timetable once more, checking she had everything.

PERIOD 1, 8:30 – 9:15

HOMEROOM

PERIOD 2, 9:15 – 10:00

CHEMISTRY

PERIOD 3, 10:00 – 10: 45

ENGLISH

BREAK, 10:45 – 11:05

PERIOD 4, 11:05 – 11:50

PHYSICAL EDUCATION

PERIOD 5, 11:50 – 12:35

PHYSICAL EDUCATION

LUNCH, 12:35 – 13:00

PERIOD 6, 13:00 – 13:45

FRENCH

PERIOD 7, 13:45 – 14:30

BIOLOGY

Yep, everything was in her bag. Trying to shake off the feeling that she had forgotten something, she picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, turned the lights out, and made her way out of the apartment.

The only inconvenience was that her accommodation was, of course, on the top floor. And the elevator happened to be broken. She sighed, and decided she'd have to walk all the way down. Wait – she had a better idea. Adjusting her bag, she settled herself on top of the banister, legs dangling.

Trying to keep her balance, she let go, and to her great surprise, started sliding down. She laughed with joy.

It was like being back at home, with Trayana, sliding down stairwell banisters, and being looked at disapprovingly by the maids. Trayana probably found another friend by now to replace her.

Yuna felt a pang in her heart. Trayana had been her best friend since kindergarten, and she would probably never see her again. Yeah, they would email, but it's not the same. Realising a sharp bend was coming; Yuna steadied herself, and went flying down the curb.

Her hair was probably messy because of all the wind, but she didn't care. It made her feel better, and this was a way better method than eating chocolate or ice cream in front of a TV. She smiled contentedly to herself, and walked into the garage, where her mustang was. It was an exact copy of the one in _Princess Diaries_. Yuna loved it. The only thing that was missing was a radio, but she was saving up for that, by babysitting.

She already had a babysitting appointment after school today, with her neighbour's three kids, Tommy, Darwin and Lilac. Three kids was quite a lot, but Mr. and Mrs. Wertterz paid her 8 bucks an hour, more than she asked for. She'd asked for 4 bucks an hour, not wanting to seem greedy, but Mrs. Wertterz wouldn't hear of it. Yuna smiled. She liked Mrs. Wertterz, and not just because she paid her so well. She just seemed like a kind person, she was always smiling, calling her children sweetheart and darling, and telling Yuna it was such a shame she couldn't find a part time job to be around her kids more often. Sort of like her mom did.

Yuna pushed that though out of her mind. She didn't want to think of her mom. She clambered into the car, started the motor, and backed out of the garage. She didn't have a great sense of direction, but managed to get to school on time, even if she did get there two minutes before the bell.

Checking her timetable, she realised homeroom was in classroom TD43. If only she knew where it was. She got out her map of the school, but it wasn't very helpful, and just served to confuse her.

"Hey, you seem lost, are you new?" She spun around, to face a hansom, tall brown haired guy, with a scar in between his eyes. "Yuna?" He asked in disbelief. She took two quick steps backwards.

"Squall? What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: aw… aren't I mean to leave you hanging? Try to update soon, Please review! **

**Love,**

**M)**


	2. Chapter Two

Yay! Thank you for the reviews! (If I got any I can't be bothered checking. If you haven't, go back and review!) Here's the second chappy, R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah! No song extract… sorry_

**CHAPTER 2**

NOT EXACTLY VER WELCOMING…

"Squall? What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too." He replied in a snotty voice.

"But… But I don't-"

"But… But…" He mimicked. Nice seeing ya, but listen baby, I gotta run.

Yuna watched his retreating figure with confused surprise. Or surprised confusion. Or both. What was Squall doing here? And why was he acting so strange? Yeah, she'd broken up with him, but that was a long time ago. So he didn't have the right to be mad or rude about it.

Yuna pondered this for a while longer, and then realised that she still didn't know where her homeroom was. She looked around, the corridors were almost empty. She tried asking someone, but was too shy, and wandered around the second floor, trying to find the right class room. TC73… TC74… TC75… how many classrooms were there in this school? It was HUGE. TD30... _How did the classrooms change from 75 to 30? _Yuna wondered. _Oh well, that means less walking_.

Finally she reached class room TD43. She knocked softly, and opened the door shyly.

"Yes?" A male teacher barked at her.

"Um… Hi… I'm new. But, um… I got lost and…"

"Listen sweetheart," the man said. Yuna flinched at being called sweetheart. "I don't care if you're new, or if you over slept, or if your house got burnt down this morning, you are late for class, and that is un-excusable. Now go and get a late note!"

"But…" Yuna said. This was so unfair. The school had about 200 classrooms, all with strange names, and she got yelled at for being one minute late, _and_ she was new?

When she voiced these thoughts however, the man didn't seem pleased. "I DO NOT FUCKING CARE, JUST GET ME A LATE NOTE AND QUICKLY OR YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE WEEK IN DETENTION!"

Scared, Yuna backed out of the class room, but not without muttering "Jeez, what's your problem? Have a chill pill." Lucky for her, no one heard her or she might actually _have_ spent the rest of the week in detention.

She made her way back down the deserted hallway, wondering what to do now. It was obvious that she would be late for class again, seeing as how there was no one around to give her directions, and her map made no sense at all. Maybe if she could find a bathroom she'd be saved. There's always someone in the bathroom, weather it is to actually _use _the facilities, or to apply lip gloss, or to spread gossip, there was always someone there.

Yet again, however, she was proven wrong. The bathroom was as empty as the halls. Desperate, she decided to check downstairs. If she could get outside, she'd find her way to the school's main entrance, and from there she knew how to get to the Head Master's office.

5 minutes later she was standing in front of her homeroom again. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and opened the door.

"Oh hello again sweetie, come on in."

_Whoa._ Yuna thought. _Talk about double personalities._

She walked in, handed him her late note, and stood there awkwardly, wondering if he wanted her to introduce herself, or if she could just pick a seat.

"Well?" He asked her.

Yuna hesitated for a moment, scanning the room, and decided it was safest to sit in the last row, next to a pretty blond haired girl.

You see, usually, people make friends on their first day of school. Or at least acquaintances. Yuna however, did not. She stayed quiet in all her classes, taking notes, and sometimes she would feel inspired by something, and start writing songs. Since Yuna was a singer, she was pretty used to writing songs, and good ones too.

At lunch, she locked herself up in the bathroom and sat cross legged on the toilet lid, and scribbled words into her little black notebook. Inspiration could come from the strangest things.

2 hours later, Yuna was walking across the school yard, towards the car park. She fumbled around her bag for a while, found her keys, and started backing out of the car park. 20 minutes later she was back where she'd started this morning. Except that this time she actually _did _have to climb the stairs, since it would be kinda hard to slide _up_ the stairs. Unless you're Mary Poppins. Which she wasn't. Obviously.

Panting, she reached the landing, got herself into her apartment, dumped her bag and fell face first into the sofa. She got up numbly, turned on the TV and flicked channels mindlessly, before deciding that there was nothing worth watching, and turned it off. She still had 20 minutes before she was due at the Wertterz's and decided it'd be best to start her homework now, since it would probably be 7 by the time Mrs. Wertterz got home.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to pick up the kids from school, or else she might have a nervous break down. Ever since she moved here she hadn't had any time to herself. She'd had to unpack everything, move all the furniture, and when she was done with that, she had to go to school. And even _that_ wasn't as fun as she'd hoped. Not that she'd had much hope in the first place, but it had still _been_ there.

She sighed, crossed over to the fridge and got out a diet Pepsi. Usually she didn't like fizzy drinks, and definitely not Pepsi, it was too much of a Coca Cola wannabee, but today she really needed the sugar.

She flicked the can open, and took a long gulp, not bothering to use a glass. Ahhhhh, sweet coldness. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the liquid pass through her, before setting the can back down on the counter.

She retrieved her bag from the hall way, and got out her agenda. Mr. what's-his-name from homeroom had assigned them a three page hand written essay about themselves, but she wasn't in a hurry to start it. She preferred to concentrate on Biology, one of the harder subjects.

15 minutes later she set her pencil down, brushed all the eraser shavings off her paper and onto the black-and-white tiles that covered her kitchen floor, and re-read what she had written. It didn't make any sense to her, but she got all the information from her notes and from her biology book, so she supposed that at least she had done her homework correctly.

Seeing it was already 3:15, she quickly reshuffled her papers, and set them down in a neat stack, before leaving the apartment.

She knocked on the door three times. A little girl holding a blanket answered the door shyly. Yuna smiled down at her.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Yuna. I'm your babysitter, is someone home?"

The little girl, whom Yuna presumed was Lilac nodded, and disappeared. Moments later a black haired woman was at the door.

"Hi. You must be Yuna?"

Yuna nodded.

"Hi, I'm Holly. Holly Fendel."

Yuna smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said politely.

Holly Fendel smiled at her. "Oh dear." She said, after a glimpse at her watch. "I'm terribly sorry, I got to run. Will you manage on your own? There's snacks in the fridge, and Darwin is still asleep, he should wake up in about an hour. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, I left my number on the fridge."

Yuna nodded obligingly and Holly Fendel disappeared, leaving her in the hallway.

The little girl came padding up to her, sucking on her blanket.

Yuna smiled her nicest smile at her. "Hello," she said as kindly as possible, crouching down. "I'm Yuna. What's your name?"

"Lilac." The little girl mumbled.

"Hello Lilac. How old are you?"

Lilac held up three little slimy fingers. "Free."

Suddenly there was a crashing noise in the kitchen. Yuna straightened up, and hurried towards the noise. A little boy, who couldn't be anyone else than Tommy was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking scared. On the floor lay the remains of a plate.

When Tommy saw Yuna he started crying, as if he thought she would hurt him. Yuna made her way across the kitchen towards him, and picked him up carefully, so he wouldn't tread on any sharp pieces of porcelain, and put him down on the carpet.

"Hey," she said, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Don't cry, I won't hurt you."

He buried his face in her hair. She petted his head for a while, and then held him at arms length. "There. All better."

He smiled shyly up at her. He had the same smile as his sister. "Come on." She said. "What do you want to do?"

He shrugged.

"Well," Yuna said. "I suppose we could always watch TV?"

She saw a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Sponfe Bof Square Panfs!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, setting him down on the sofa, in front of the TV, and watched him happily stare at the screen with a big smile on his face.

Decided that Tommy would be well occupied for another half hour, Yuna went to check on Lilac, who was playing dolls in her room. Lilac brightened when she saw Yuna.

"Want to play?" She asked her cheerfully.

"Sure." Yuna said. "But give me one minute, I have to check on your brother and clean up the kitchen."

She tip toed to the other room, and opened the door carefully so it wouldn't squeak. And yes, sure enough, Darwin was still asleep. She tip toed out again, shut the door, and went into the kitchen.

She picked up all the larger pieces, and dumped them in the bin, and swept the kitchen twice, just in case.

Yuna had a (surprisingly) nice time playing Barbie dolls with Lilac. Maybe because she got to be the Mummy Barbie, and got to re-arrange all the furniture. Anyway, it was fun for a while, but then Darwin started screaming, so Yuna had to abandon Lilac and take care of Darwin.

"Hushhh," Yuna said soothingly, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She stoked his hair, and rocked him back and forth.

_Maybe he's hungry?_ Yuna thought, since he didn't smell bad, so his nappy didn't need changing. She went to the fridge, found some milk and one of those little baby bottles, heated up the milk and poured it in the bottle. She put it to his lips, and instantly the crying stopped.

She smiled inwardly as she watched him finish the bottle. She turned him around and patted him, making him burp. Satisfied, she walked him through the apartment, hoping he would fall asleep soon. After 5 minutes, she got annoyed and wondered if there was an easier way.

Thinking back to when she was a child, she remembered her mom used to sing to her. She started singing softly. _Hush little baby, don't say a word; P-Yuna's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Yuna's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
If that diamond ring turns brass,Yuna's going to buy you a looking glass, If that looking glass gets broke,Yuna's going to buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, Yuna's going to buy you a cart and pull. If that cart and bull turn over, Yuna's going to buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Yuna's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be sweetest little baby in town. _

She looked down at Darwin and saw he was asleep. She sighed with relief, (memorising that whole song is _hard)_ and gently put him back down in his cot, making sure to tuck him in properly, and straightened.

As promised, Mrs. Wertterz returned from work at 7 o'clock sharp. She was surprised to see that Tommy and Lilac were both reluctant to let her go, Tommy especially. Mrs. Wertterz smiled. Yuna must be a great babysitter, most of the time when she got home Tommy and Lilac would rush to the door and hug her, planting her with kisses and telling her they "miffed ha".

She watched as Yuna laughed, prying Tommy's hands off from around her leg, in his desperate attempt of making her stay.

"Hey," she said, crouching down, "I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry!"

Unwillingly, Tommy loosened his hands.

Standing back up, Yuna greeted Mrs. Wertterz. Mrs. Wertterz looked kindly at Yuna. "You make a great sitter, you know that? You must have a gift with children. I've never seen Tommy so attached to someone who was basically a stranger a few hours ago."

Yuna smiled shyly. "Thank you." Mrs. Wertterz rummaged around her purse, and handed Yuna 35 bucks. Yuna started pulling out some spare change out of her pocket, but Mrs. Wertterz shushed her.

"Oh, no need dear, keep the change."

"Oh! But Mrs. Wertterz, I couldn't! I mean, you already pay me too much as it is! I can't possibly -"

Mrs. Wertterz smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry Yuna, if it was up to me, I would have paid you at least 10 bucks an hour, but I could tell you were uncomfortable for that idea. Please, it's my pleasure; you make a great baby sitter I can tell already. I mean, look at Tommy!"

Yuna looked over to where Tommy was sitting, playing dolls with Lilac, and splitting his chocolate bar with her. Yuna smiled at this.

"I don't know how you've done it! You work miracles, I mean it!"

Yuna smiled. "Thank you, I'm flattered," she said, a bit over thrown with so many compliments.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Mrs. Wertterz asked hopefully.

"Um… yes, okay. Same time?"

"If it's possible. Oh, and Darwin won't be here tomorrow, he's getting operated."

"Oh. Really? Why, what's wrong with him?"

Mrs. Wertterz heard the anxiety in Yuna's voice.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous, but the doctors think its best of he stays the night."

"Oh. Well, I hope he gets well soon!"

"Thank you. I hope so too. Oh! And Yuna?"

Yuna turned around to face Mrs. Wertterz again.

"Thank you."

Yuna smiled. "Your welcome."

The door shut, and Yuna heaved a sigh. _Whew. That was over. _

She let herself in, and sank down on the couch. Luckily she had no other homework for tomorrow. Since it was the beginning of the school year teachers were still a bit lazy, sad that the holidays were already over so soon, and not wanting to correct too many papers. She turned on the TV, watched Will and Grace for a while, decided she was hungry and wondered what to have for dinner.

Opening the fridge door she saw she still had some pizza from yesterday, and heated it up. While chewing, she wondered if she would make any friends at school tomorrow. She doubted it. And plus, Squall was there, probably to make her life living hell. It wasn't _her_ fault she dumped him. Well, she might be responsible for it, but she wouldn't have dumped him if he hadn't acted like such an idiot. Yuna forgave people easily, but she'd forgiven Squall enough times. It was _his_ problem now, not hers.

She finished off the pizza and rinsed her plate, and set it in the dishwasher. Why she had a dishwasher she didn't know, since she lived by herself anyway, but she was too lazy to bother doing the dishes.

An hour later she'd managed to finish half her essay about herself, and was completely exhausted.

Not bothering to shower – she'd shower in the morning - she got changed and crept into bed. Her alarm clock read 23:00. Dreading the morning when she'd have to get out of bed, she turned off the light, rolled over and instantly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I finished Chapter 2! It's 7 word pages long! I hope you like it! Oh, and you see that little button at the bottom of the screen that is purple-ish coloured? Click it, and tell me what you think! Yours faithfully,

-M


	3. Chapter Three

Hey! Hello! R&R please! Hope it's okay!

Mzzlz,

- M

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song extract:

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong,

And no one understands you? - Welcome to my life (simple plan)

(Yes I know I am ashamed. I can't think of other songs though… I know! Send ME song extracts and I will change this one!)

**CHAPTER 3**

FIST FIGHTS AND FRIENDLY FACES

"Shnnwbfgr." Yuna muttered grumpily. _Why did school always start so early in the morning? _Rolling over, she pulled the covers over her face again, wishing she could just go back to sleep. It wasn't fair.

She wondered what school would be like today. Yesterday wasn't exactly a treat either. She yawned, and got out of bed, shivering as the cold morning air hit her bare arms. She'd forgotten to close her windows yesterday, and now her room felt like the inside of a refrigerator.

She stumbled to the windows and slammed them shut, and started rummaging around her closet, picking out a cute gray skirt and a light blue tee-shirt. She admired herself in the mirror. Not bad. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, but leaving a couple strands loose, she actually looked good. She smiled to herself, and started applying her make-up and re-painting her nails, a silvery-blue metallic color.

Content, she made her way into the kitchen, and got out a packet of coco pops. Opening it, she found a blue light saver. Strange stuff they put in cereal packets now-a-days. She set the toy down, and filled up the bowl and poured milk over her cereal. Grabbing today's paper and a spoon, she settled herself down at the table, and read: Tornadoes beat the Ciflers! She looked down at the picture, and saw a bunch of people all crowding around these other people Yuna presumed were the Tornadoes.

Un-interested she flipped the page and finished her breakfast. Setting the paper down, she cleared the table, and made sure she'd packed everything, before extinguishing all the lights, and departing for school.

This time however, she wasn't able to slide down the banister unless she wanted to ruin her skirt. Sighing, she trudged down the stairs, and climbed into her mustang, ready, but dreading another day of school.

This time she managed getting to school on time to get to her first lesson, but not managing to avoid Squall. He was talking to a slutty girl with really long shiny black hair wearing and a mini skirt, almost knee length boots and a top that revealed quite a lot of her bare back. Yuna wouldn't have thought her slutty if she hadn't been wearing so much make up.

"Hey, Yuna wait up."

Yuna gritted her teeth and spun around to face Squall. "What do you want?"

The girl whom Squall was talking to shot her daggers. Yuna promptly ignored her.

Squall pretended to look offended. She could tell he was quite however. Apparently Squall was the hottest guy in school, and all the girls wanted him, and would melt on the spot if he even looked in their direction. Yuna however, was an exception to that rule. Probably because she was the only one who knew what Squall was like, under all his good looks.

"Whoa." He said, putting his hands up in the air. "Just trying to make a friendly conversation here."

Yuna tilted her head sideways, mocking him. "Oh, really? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Squall shot her the same look his supposed girlfriend had shot her; she shrugged her shoulders mentally.

"And why is that?" He asked, pretending to be genially surprised. Or maybe he was.

She smiled at him pityingly. "Good bye Squall." She turned and left, Squall pretending it was no big deal a girl had just ditched him, but everyone else thought differently. She felt eyes on her, and saw three girls whispering behind their hands and pointing at her.

"Excuse me." She stopped dead in front of one them. They looked at her snottily.

"_What?"_ one of them asked her.

"I couldn't help noticing that you all seemed to be whispering about me. May I please ask why that is?"

"What's that to you?" Another girl asked.

"Because I do not believe I have ever done anything to any of you, and it is also just plain rude."

One of the girls made the mistake to laugh at her. "So?"

Yuna started getting pissed off now.

"Ooh, touchy. Got nothing left to say have we?" The girl cooed.

Yuna smiled at her, but not in a nice way. "Actually, I do." And with that, she punched the girl in the nose.

Gasping, the girl put a hand to her nose, where it had started bleeding. The other two girls shot her a scared look and scampered.

"Way to go!" She heard someone behind her exclaim. Someone with bright orange hair and the strangest clothes she had ever seen.

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to me?" Yuna asked rudely. This was very un-characteristic of her. She never got pissed, but when she did, you'd better watch out.

But instead of being taken aback or retorting back rudely he just smiled, stretching out a hand.

"Wakka." He said. "At your service."

Yuna smiled. "Yuna."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." He inquired.

"Yeah. I just moved here."

He grinned. "Cool."

The bell went and they parted, Yuna feeling a little more cheerful, happy that she had at least met someone nice. Not that people would have a very good impression of her, seeing as how she just punched someone in the nose, and had ditched Squall. Something she was sure was called social suicide here.

Whispers still followed her down the corridors, but not giggles or looks of disapproval. She was surprised that people actually talked to her, even if it was only "hi" or "yeah, Melanie sucks. Thanks for punching her." And even though she started feeling a bit more welcome, she couldn't bring herself to go have lunch in the cafeteria.

Once again she locked herself up in the bathroom and spent half an hour writing song lyrics, figuring no one would miss her anyways. Wrong.

"Hey, where were you during lunch?" Wakka asked her, while she was stuffing books in her locker.

"Um… not in the cafeteria… why?"

Wakka shrugged. "We missed you at lunch."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "_We?_"

"Yeah."

Yuna was confused. "Who is _we_?"

"Me and Squall. Hey, this is Lulu by the way."

"Hey." She said to a girl with long black hair, and dressed in complete black and looked quite mean to Yuna.

The other girl nodded at her. "Hey."

Yuna turned back to Wakka. "Squall?"

"No," he corrected her. "Wakka."

Yuna grinned. "No, not what I meant. You said something about Squall at lunch?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, he kept looking around as if he were looking for someone, and so I was like "hey, you lost someone?" and he shook his head going "Nah, you don't know her." So then I was like "whoa, a _girl?" _And he was like, "don't worry it's not as if she's my girlfriend or something." So I was like "Oh. Who is she?" and he was like "you don't know her anyway. Her name's Yuna." And I was like surprised and I think he noticed and he was like "you know her?" and I was like, "yeah I think so. Is she new?" And he was like "Yeah. How do you know her?" And I was like "I ran into her this morning when she was beating up Melanie." And he was like "Are you serious?" And I was like "yeah." And then he was like "Oh my God." And yeah, that's it. Basically."

Yuna grinned.

"So, how do you know Squall?" Wakka asked.

Yuna snorted. "Everyone knows Squall."

Wakka nodded. "Yeah, good point. But he seemed to remember your name. That's kinda rare."

"Oh. Well he used to be my boyfriend two years ago but I dumped him because he was an ass."

Wakka was grinning again, but all the people near by had stopped everything they were doing and were all frozen on the spot, staring at her. Luckily the bell went and she they hurried to class, Yuna glad to be away from all the people staring at her. She was quite sure that she'd definitely _not_ made a good impression of herself.

Yuna sat in total silence in the last two lessons she had, trying to ignore the fact that people were constantly whispering and looking at her.

A note landed on her desk, and she looked down at it, surprised.

Her name was scribbled on it, indicating it was meant for her. Awkwardly she opened it and read the four lines that were a scribbled mess.

"_Is it true? About Squall? That he used to be your boyfriend? What's his kissing like?"_

Yuna shook her head at the paper. _Why did everyone care? _She scribbled four words on the paper. _Yes, yes, yes _and _why? _She looked around the class, and a girl who was staring at her caught her eye and she crumpled the note and tossed it back at her.

A couple seconds later it landed back on her desk. _Wow. Cool. Why'd you dump him? _Even though it wasn't any of her business she scribbled back: _because he was – and still is – an ass. _

The girl read her reply and grinned at her, making a thumbs up gesture. Yuna smiled back and then proceeded with writing down why it was so important that leaves had "layers". Why anyone cared about that Yuna didn't know. Yet another mystery to uncover.

When Yuna arrived at the Wertterz's place, she was greeted by Lilac who - when she saw who it was - shrieked and ran at her. Yuna laughed and picked Lilac up swinging her around.

"Yuna!" She exclaimed. "You came back!"

Yuna smiled. "Of course I came back!"

By this time Tommy had joined them too and was clawing at her leg so she would hug him too. Laughing, she set Lilac down and hugged Tommy, who happily wrapped his arms around her neck.

Behind her she saw Holly Fendel, who was smiling down at them. Yuna straightened and greeted her with a smile. Holly smiled back and waved, leaving them alone in the house.

"So…" Yuna asked. "What do you want to do today? I can't imagine you want to stay in here and watch cartoons all the time with this lovely weather?"

Lilac was shaking her head, clearly indicating she wanted to go outside. Tommy however was looking from the window to the TV and back again. It was funny the first time, but when he just kept on looking to and fro she felt sorry for him.

"We could always stop for an ice cream on the way?" Yuna said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Tommy's face cleared up when he heard the word _ice-cream._

"Out fide, out fide!" He chanted.

Yuna felt bad about bribing him into deciding what he wanted to do, but didn't give it a second thought the minute they were outside, and the brilliant sun hit her face. Tommy and Lilac stayed good the whole bus ride long, which was only 5 minutes, but Yuna appreciated it all the same.

They got to the play park and Tommy scampered, wanting to try out the new slide. Yuna let him, just as long as he didn't stay too close to the basketball field. Lilac however, was uncertain about what to do. Yuna offered to help her make Barbie's sand castle, and this occupied Lilac for a while, before she decided it was boring, and went to join her brother on the monkey bars.

A couple minutes later a blonde haired girl with a pony tail, and sweaty bangs sat down next to her, and drained her water bottle.

"Hi." She said, after gulping down what was left of her water, and extending a long, tanned hand with long nails and chipped pink nail polish. "I'm Rikku."

Yuna shook her hand. "Yuna." Rikku smiled.

"Hey, I think I know you. Do you go to our school?"

Yuna nodded. "Yeah. I'm new."

"Cool! So, have you met anyone nice here yet?"

Yuna shrugged her slim shoulders. "I don't know. Most people have been ignoring me… or whispering about me. I don't think it was such a good idea to punch Melanie in the nose this morning."

Rikku squealed. "Ohmigod! That was _you?_"

Yuna smiled wryly.

"That is SO COOL! I mean, no seriously! She **totally **deserves it. She can be such a bitch sometimes."

Yuna felt un–comfortable, but Rikku hardly noticed, and just kept talking to her. In a way Yuna was grateful that at least someone who didn't have bright orange hair and hung around with a death-girl was being kind to her. But in an other way she felt… awkward. Why was she bothering to be so nice? Probably to be able to brag about it tomorrow that they were friends and be like "yeah, she told me _everything _that happened between her and Squall."

But soon however, she found out Rikku was not like that. She actually started to like Rikku, and was glad that she was in some of her classes such as maths and biology and French. At least she knew someone.

Soon it was an hour later, and they were still talking, Rikku's basketball match forgotten as they talked about their favourite bands.

"There's this song I really like," Rikku said. "I don't know if you've heard of it… sweet surrender? By Invisible Soul?" Yuna was shocked but tried not to let it show. Of course she knew it. It was _her_ song. But she didn't dare mention it to Rikku. Not that Rikku would believe her in the first place. Instead she settled for nodding.

"Yeah. I've heard of it."

"Isn't it _amazing?_"

Yuna nodded uncomfortably. "It's okay."

Rikku started going on about all these other songs Yuna had written and Yuna smiled to herself.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Rikku asked.

"Well… I happen to know that Invisible Soul is having an opening concert on Sunday. I thought… maybe you'd like to come along? All these other people will be performing as well. She's doing the opening scene."

Rikku looked so excited Yuna thought she'd faint. But instead she jumped up and started bouncing out of joy.

"Oh my God really? When does it start?"

"Nine. Ends at one." Yuna grinned. "So you're coming?"

"You can count on it. Where do we meet? I'll be by the stage at the centre. Meet you there?"

"Sure." Rikku grinned, and they started discussing their plans for Sunday. Another hour passed, and Yuna panicked when she saw what time it was.

Mrs. Wertterz got home at 7pm, but she wanted to get there early enough to put Lilac to bed before she got home, and make sure they were wearing clean clothes. Undoubtedly Tommy would have found a way to get himself covered in mud, and she didn't want his mother to see him like that when she came home from work.

Rikku grinned at the panic on Yuna's face. "I'm guessing you've gotta run."

Yuna nodded, waved Rikku good-bye, and went to find Tommy and Lilac. She found Tommy easily, he was climbing a ladder to go down a slide, and he helped her find Lilac who was playing in the sand box. Both had managed to make themselves as dirty as possible, and Yuna laughed at their state. She brushed as much sand off them as possible, and they looked considerably better.

"Come on, you guys still up for ice cream?" Tommy and Lilac visibly cheered, and had smiles on their faces the whole time, which lasted until Mrs. Wertterz got home, and Yuna had to bid them good bye.

Yuna smiled to herself later that evening while she was in the shower. She'd managed to make two friends at school today, and Tommy, Lilac and Mrs. Wertterz positively loved her. She was going to the concert with Rikku on Sunday, and nothing could spoil her mood. All she had to do now was figure out a plan to get Rikku to come to the concert and stay until she found Yuna. Which shouldn't be too hard, since Yuna would be right up on stage. She just hoped Rikku wouldn't leave if she didn't find her.

Yuna climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy bath robe, and stepped out of the bathroom, just in time to turn on the TV and see the credits roll up the screen, right before ER started. Perfect timing.

That night, as Yuna crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, she actually smiled, and couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin. Then, realising with horror that she had committed a teenage crime, she rolled over, pushed any thought out of her head and let sleepiness wash over her, sending her into a world of magic and bliss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I updated! Be happy! Um… sorry tidusXyuna637, I am a mean person for not taking your advice... I just can't be bothered putting it from Yuna's POV, because then I would mess up the story more because I kinda suck at writing stories from people's POVs… cries . I am such a terrible terrible person. But thanks for the reviews! And also Fantasy-yunit (Meike :-P lol) and greenerpastures42! Thanks for bothering to review! I feel special. :-D Oh, and please be happy! This is 9 word pages long!

Mzzlz,

-M


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER 4**

ARGUMENTS AND SQUALL

"Wheeeeee!" Yuna laughed as she sped down the banisters of the 12 story apartment building. She landed with a soft "thud" on the concrete floor below her, and smiled. Another day of school. In other words: another day of torture, hard work, homework and tiredness. But at least she had friends. She didn't have to hang around awkwardly all by herself, wishing someone remotely normal and friendly would come up to her and ask her what her name was, or if she was in their class.

She parked in the almost full parking lot, and hopped out, wincing slightly as she landed in an odd position.

"Nice car!" Yuna turned around to face Rikku.

"Thanks." She said, smiling a little painfully. Rikku didn't notice. Rikku never noticed anything. She was always too hyper. Well, at least that was Yuna's conclusion.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Um…" Yuna said. "At a garage…?"

Rikku laughed. "No! I meant, where'd you get all the money?"

Yuna tried desperately to think of something. She couldn't exactly be like "oh, um I'm a famous singer and about a third of the world knows me, only not by my real name" could she? And her excuse about buying it with her graduation money wouldn't work either, considering the fact that she's still in high school. Instead she settled for an: "Oh. Um, my parents got it for me. Well, more like my mom… she… um… left me lots of money in her will…" this was only half a lie. Her mom _had_ left her lots of money. Just the past about her parent_s – _plural – was a lie. "And um… yeah. I wasn't allowed to use it until I turned 16."

"Oh." Rikku said. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Yuna smiled. "It's okay. I barely remember her anyway. She died when I was four."

Rikku nodded, hating herself for asking Yuna about her mom, but not blaming herself. She couldn't have known anyway, so it wasn't her fault, technically. They walked to the school in silence, until Rikku thought it would be cool to make introductions. Yuna trailed miserably after Rikku, and wondered what kind of friends Rikku had. Probably all Rikku clones that bounced around all the time, although somehow she found it very hard to imagine someone identical to her. She was surprised however when she led her over to Wakka and Lulu.

"Well," Wakka said. "Looks like we've all managed to run into Yuna some way or another, and all in two days."

Rikku arched an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah." Wakka nodded. "Me, you, Lulu – well, theoretically – and Squall. Oh. And Melanie." He laughed as Yuna flushed out of embarrassment. "Its no biggie, Melanie is now terrified of you, and she's scared to spread the word to the teachers in case you come after her." Yuna smiled feebly, a little more reassured. She didn't want to make enemies in her first week at school.

"Oh." Rikku said, interrupting Yuna's worries. "I hope you don't mind. I asked Lulu to come with us to the concert on Sunday night. I hope that's all right with you?"

Of course she couldn't say no in front of Lulu, so her face broke into a smile.

"Sure, no problem. I have an extra ticket if you want" she said. Well, duh she had an extra ticket. _Her _ticket. "I think they're all sold out now though. I asked my neighbour to come, but she couldn't 'coz she was grounded. Unless you have a ticket…?"

When Lulu shook her head Yuna smiled. "I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Wait. What concert? Why don't I know about it?" Wakka asked looking affronted.

Rikku laughed. She always seemed to be laughing. "You probably won't want to come. It's an 'Invisible Soul' opening concert."

Wakka made a face. "Good point. Hey, look, it's Squall."

"Where?" Yuna and Rikku asked at the same time, and whipping their heads around.

"Why?" Wakka asked, a sly smile playing on his face.

"No reason." Rikku said turning red, while Yuna hid behind Wakka. "I just don't want to run into him again."

"You can run but you can't hide Yuna."

"Shit."

"Yes indeed."

"Fuck you."

"With pleasure."

"Ew sick!"

"Just kidding."

"shame"

"excuse me?"

"you heard me"

"No I didn't"

"Liar"

"Thief."

"Murderer."

"Wait. What makes me a thief?"

"What makes me a murderer? Oh wait no, I know what does. The fact that I nearly hired a hit man to kill you?"

"Why do you hate me Yuna?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"You know the fact that you're the cutest guy alive doesn't hide the fact that you're also an asshole."

"Touché"

"Whatever"

"Hey you called me cute"

"So what? I also called you an asshole."

"Yeah, but you also called me cute. Hey, you're blushing."

"I most certainly am NOT."

"Yes you are."

"DON'T touch me."

"What's wrong? Scared you'll melt into a puddle of goo?"

"You are the sickest person I know."

"And the cutest."

"SHUT UP!"

"You guys, when you've finished your lovers quarrel, I'd like you to know that the bell has gone."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

"yes we are."

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"We used to be." The remorse on squalls face was too strong to keep Yuna mad at him.

"Squall listen I'm sorry I broke up with you-"

"HAHA! So you still DO like me."

"Urg. Shut up squall."

"No thanks."

"Fuck you."

"Oh were starting again are we? What don't have any better insults?"

"Shit face. Wanker. Ass hole."

"Already used that one."

"Bastard. Dick head."

"What? You're going to call me a pee brain next?"

CRUNCH.

"Fit! Fuck you Funa! Bust you balways break ma dose?"

"What's that for insult?"

"Bust agee it is da nost orinal bon."

"Thank you."

"No provlem."

"Squall?"

"Veah?"

"Sorry."


	5. Chapter five

**CHAPTER 5**

THE CONGEALED SECTION AT THE SUPER MARKET.

I suppose you could say that the rest of the week passed without further incidents. Well, in other words, Yuna didn't punch any body for the remaining 2 days of school. Squall had forgiven her easily enough, something that has annoyed the crap out of her. She'd hoped he'd stay mad at her for ever and never speak to her again. But apparently not. Thanks to Rikku. That's right. She's the one who persuaded Wakka to drive Squall to the hospital and skip 1st and 2nd period (which happened to be P.E, Wakka's favourite class) to make sure Squall was all right. When Wakka refused, (it was the only class he was particularly good in besides maths) she glared at him until he agreed. Which didn't take too long, (thankfully, Squall seemed to be in pain. Not that Yuna really cared, but he could still sue her) because the sight of Rikku glaring at you is really un-nerving. So I suppose you could say all was well. Except that Yuna had no idea how to tell Rikku and Lulu (not that she thought Lulu would really be mad at her. Lulu didn't seem like a very sensitive type of person) that _she _was actually Immortal Soul. Every time she thought about it, she'd quickly find something to do to get her mind off it. Which is how Yuna ended up doing all the homework that had been assigned for Monday, and the following days of the week on Saturday. Seriously. She woke up at 8, grabbed her agenda and her book bag, started up the computer, made herself a cup of tea and got to work. She didn't stop until he had finished _everything_, and by that time it was 11pm. luckily she'd remembered to tape ER. She didn't even have to change to get into bed; she'd stayed in her PJ's the whole day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna woke up on Sunday morning at 11:48. And then nearly fell out of bed of shock. _Only? _She thought. _It feels as if I've slept until at least 2pm._ She shrugged mentally to herself and got out of bed stretching, and walked over to the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, but she was sure that concealer would help against that. Other than that she had nothing to complain about. Except maybe her hair.

She was due at the concert at 5, even though it started at 9. You know, to practice and get her make up done. Yawning, she stuffed her feet into the faded purple bunny slippers she'd got last year as a joke from Trayana for Christmas, and shuffled into the kitchen. Pouring herself some cereal, she grabbed the paper she'd forgotten to read yesterday, and examined the front page. Something about the Tornadoes. She remembered reading that name a couple days ago. She flipped to the corresponding page, and read the short article. Blitz ball. Of course. She closed the paper again, and poured herself a steaming cup of hot water, and added a tea bag to it. She wasn't hungry, but she had to have enough strength for tonight, so she grabbed an apple and a banana, and settled down on the couch, flipping on the TV to watch yesterday's ER.

Half an hour later she turned off the TV as the credits started rolling. She looked out of the window. It was a brilliant day, and she could just tell that everyone would be hitting the beach today. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, she quickly showered and pulled on a strappy top and a pair of ripped jeans over her turquoise bikini, packed her bag, complete with a beach towel, sun screen, sun glasses and a notebook and pen.

Hopping into her mustang, she consulted her map, found the road most people would probably not take since it was 15 minutes longer, and set off towards the beach.

When she arrived, she saw immediately that she had been right. Everywhere there were toddlers splashing in the water, ladies lying in the sun topless, and fat hairy men in swimming trunks. Not to mention hot guys on surfboards. She positioned herself around the 'hot guy' area, and grabbed her notebook and pen. Immediately she got it. She'd write them a song. Dedicate one to them. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it already. It was so easy!

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some for ever, not for better_

_And some have gone and some remained._

"Tommy! Tommy come back!"

_All these places had their moments,_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living,_

_In my life I loved them all_

"Tommy, where the hell are you going?"

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_Still no one compares with you_

"Tom- Lilac! Come back here!"

_And these memories loose their meaning,_

_When I think of love as something new_

_No I will never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before._

"Tommy, Lilac, I mean it. Seriously."

_I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I owe you more._

"Come back or no ice creams!"

_In my life, I love you more._

"YUNA!"

Yuna turned, startled, and saw Tommy and Lilac racing up to her. Well, as fast as they could race. Tommy was in the lead, but he kept falling and picking himself up again. She laughed as Tommy hurled himself at her.

She hugged him and released him, only to see Lilac running at her. When Lilac had been hugged in turn, and sand had been brushed off Tommy's knees, she asked them what they were doing here.

"We came with Tidus. He wanted to stand on a wave."

Yuna laughed. "You mean surfing?"

Lilac nodded. "We saw him, didn't we Tommy? He was standing on a wave."

"But he must be worried about you. Where is he?"

"Here." The supposed Tidus answered, panting slightly. Yuna screened herself from the sun with her hand and squinted up at him. He was tall, with blond hair, and broad shoulders. He was wearing swimming trunks, and he had a magnificent six pack. "Hi." She said, looking up into his amazing blue eyes. "Hey." He said in reply, and sitting down in the sand opposite her. "I'm Tidus."

She shook his hand. "Yuna."

"So _you're _Yuna!"

"Uh… yeah." She said, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Tommy and Lilac won't shut - uh… stop talking about you." Tidus said, refraining from swearing in front of Tommy and Lilac. "It's like they worship you or something."

Yuna blushed. "Er… thanks, I guess."

There were silent for a minute, until Tommy decided he wanted to see Tidus stand on a wave again. Tidus looked at Yuna. "You know how to surf?"

"A little." She said. Yeah, she could surf. And well. But she didn't want to sound boasty or anything.

"Come on!" He held out his hand to her, which she grabbed thankfully, and got up. She followed him to a little shop, and she rented a suit there, and a surf board. Yuna bought Tommy and Lilac ice creams, but only on one condition: that they stayed put where they were. They were only too happy to oblige of course. What _wouldn't _you do for an ice-cream? Especially when your mom is a health addict.

Laughing, - and still holding Tidus' hand, Yuna noticed – she and Tidus ran into the sea, and when they were waist deep, started paddling out.

Tidus caught the first wave, which Yuna purposefully missed. Guys usually like to think they are better than you. Especially when it comes to surfing. But Yuna soon got too caught up in it to care what Tidus thought.

Half an hour later however, she realised that Tommy and Lilac had been alone all this time, and she quickly made her way back to shore. She was instantly greeted with applause from a group of 5 boys, who told he she was the only girl they'd ever seen who could surf so well. They soon joined her, Tommy and Lilac, and Yuna happily started chatting with them. She had had a lot of boy friends back at home (boy friends. Not _boyfriends_), and she had missed them. Now however, she felt back at home, and it felt great. Until Tidus got back.

Not that he seemed upset that she was talking to a bunch of boys. Lets say that he got back, took off his wet suit, - something extremely distracting by the way, even if you have a group of 5 cute boys staring at you avidly – got changed and told Tommy and Lilac that "they had to go home." Which didn't please them too much. (Tommy and Lilac, not the boys). They clung to Yuna and wouldn't let go of her.

Sighing, she got up and tried to pry Tommy's hands off her leg. "Listen Tommy." She said, crouching down to his eye level. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" But Tommy wouldn't listen.

"Tommy, come on. Yuna wants to stay at the beach, and we have to go home. Don't you want to watch Spongebob?"

_Home. Uh oh. _Yuna quickly glanced at her watch. It was 3pm. She had 2 hours left to shower, change, and get to the concert place. Not to mention finalise her song.

"Ah! I have to get home! I have only 2 hours to get to the con-" She stopped in mid-sentence, aware that Tidus was listening.

"To the what?"

"Uh… to the… you know… con… congealed section at the supermarket."

Tidus looked at her strangely, and then shrugged. "Okay… we have to catch the bus though."

"Oh. Um… well… need a ride?" She blushed. "Tommy and Lilac are my neighbours." She added quickly.

"Oh. Cool, sure."

Yuna bid the other boys goodbye, and promising to call them some day so they could get together to "hit some waves dude."

They walked in silence to the car, and made sure Tommy and Lilac were well fastened. Tommy was already asleep.

"I love your car." Tidus said enviously. "You'd think I'd have one already…"

"Uh… why?"

"Well, uh… didn't you know who I was when they called me Tidus?"

"Uh… nope sorry, not exactly…"

"Never heard of blitz ball? Tornadoes?"

"Yeah. They were in the paper."

"Well, I play for them."

"Wow… that's cool… what's blitz ball?" she asked, cringing.

The next 30 minutes passed too quickly for Yuna. Tidus taught her the rules of Blitz ball, and discussed how annoying it was to be a celebrity.

When the talking died down, Yuna turned on the radio. To her surprise, her song was on.

"My sister loves this song." Tidus yelled slightly over the music. "Immortal soul isn't it?"

Yuna nodded and started singing along. Tidus stared at her in awe.

"Wow." He said hoarsely when the song had ended. "You sound better than her. You know she's having an opening concert today?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go with my sister… wanna join us?"

"Oh. Um, I'd really like to, except I've already decided to go with a couple people I know… you could come along if you wanted to… except that I will be there but you won't see me because I hate concerts and I'll be hiding."

"In other words… you will be there but not with us."

"Uh… yeah, that's it!" _Okay, I feel really stupid now…_

"So let me see… you'll be by the stage in the centre?"

"Um… how did you know?"

"_Oh, right. _The _congealed_ section at the supermarket. Like I was going to believe that. Especially when you started singing."

Yuna blushed. "Promise not to tell anybody?" she pleaded.

Tidus smiled. "Promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello again! I hoped you liked it: )_

_Luv;_

_M_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Hola! Chapter 6 now updated!**_

**_To all who like the 2nd and 3rd songs, Lemon-X-Drop wrote them, so thank her! To all who don't like them, too bad, I liked them so I put them in! _**

_Reviews:_

_**lanablaze92** – Thanks for liking it:)_

_**Kyritawuv** – yeah, they're kinda pathetic aren't they?_

_**Noelly and Chloe** – hope 5 weeks went by quickly enough!_

_**TidusXyuna637** – aw, thanks I don't suck... you're so sweet:D_

_**Mandy leoni** – teenage crime looking forward to school!_

_**Punked inuyasha freak** – yay! Thanks for adding me to your fave's!_

_**tuna4yunis** – Now they've met... all they've got to do is meet again… wonder how soon that'll happen… If I feel like being cruel I'll could ask you to beg :) lol, no I'm not that mean._

_**lanablaze92** – sorry to make you keep jumping so long!_

_**HyperRikkuLookAlike** – here's the answer to your question_

_**Aoi Umenokouji** – I rated T I think... thanks for the advice… wonder if I should put in some kissing scenes… muahahaha ill make you all suffer now! And yes, don't worry; I will use clothes on Tidus. Not that I think it would worry anyone if I wouldn't… :P sorry, can't help it, he's just too hot :P_

_**Lemon-X-Drop** – sorry Meike-tje, I accidentally deleted your review so I can't remember what you said. I'm sure its something helpful and nice so thanks :)_

_**Anyone else who reviewed: sorry if I didn't reply, I must have accidentally deleted your reviews. :( **_

_NOW… ON WITH THE STORY!_

CHAPTER 6

A SIMPLE RED ROSE

"Yuna girl! Where the hell are you?" Rikku was screaming into her phone.

"Yuna, it's time" Kyle whispered into her ear.

Yuna nodded absently, and smiled into the receiver. "You'll see soon enough." She hung up, and walked onto the stage to huge applause. Rikku was there. She wasn't looking at her. She was looking desperately around her. Yuna grinned and hit the re-dial button. Rikku picked up immediately. "Look up." She ordered. Rikku did, and then gasped. Yuna grinned playfully and hung up, waving the mobile at her.

She stepped up to the mike. "Uh… hi." She said timidly. The crowd cheered. She smiled feeling a little more confident. "I just want to say thanks to all of you who've showed up. As you know all the money goes to the people who've been affected by Hurricane Katrina-" more cheers. "And I want to especially thank a few people personally who've turned up. First I'd like to thank Rikku…" she looked down at Rikku who was staring at her with her mouth open. "And Lulu… thanks for coming, it means a lot to me." Next she looked at Tidus. "And even though it wasn't your own choice to come, thanks anyway Tidus. And Tidus' little sister." "And last I'd like to-" she stopped short. There in the back she had spotted Wakka. Who was grinning crazily, and next to him – Squall.

Although she wasn't exactly happy to see Squall, she thought it would be kind of cruel to not mention him. "Last I'd like to thank Wakka for coming; I know that you don't actually like this type of music, thanks anyways. And um, yeah, you too Squall I guess. And sorry for punching you. Well, no not really but yeah. I thought I owed you an apology…"

Some people were grinning appreciatively. Yuna decided it was enough. "Right. Er… that's all."

The rest of the band struck up the music and she new which song it was. She readied the mike, and started singing.

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some for ever, not for better_

_And some have gone and some remained._

She looked at Rikku while she was singing.

_All these places had their moments,_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living,_

_In my life I loved them all_

Still looking at Rikku.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_Still no one compares with you_

Now she was looking dead ahead of her.

_And these memories loose their meaning,_

_When I think of love as something new_

_No I will never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before._

Still staring ahead of her.

_I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I owe you more._

_In my life, I love you more. _

The song ended and people clapped enthusiastically. Yuna smiled as she saw Tidus clapping along with the rest.

_You owe me a rose_

_A simple red rose_

_A rose with petals of silk _

_Petals of silk…_

_Petals of silk…_

_As years fly past_

_And memories wither_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was us together_

_Together_

_Together_

_One rose_

_For love_

_One rose_

_For trust_

_One rose_

_For us_

_Roses_

_Roses_

_You said_

_You promised_

_One rose_

_Just one rose_

_All I wanted was a rose_

_A simple red rose_

_The rose you never gave me…_

She looked at Tidus as she sang the last line. She couldn't think. It was the only thing to do to get rid of her thoughts. Sing. Once she started, she couldn't stop. It was her life. She loved the people clapping, singing along at the chorus, the happy expressions on their faces. It was what she lived for.

She barely registered the rest of the concert; she was so focused on singing.

"Last song for today." She said into the mike, and the crowd seemed to all slump their shoulders at the same time. It was quite impressive from Yuna's view. All of a sudden everyone goes #slump#. "And maybe for this year. But I'll be back next year, I promise." The crowd rectified itself.

Holding the mike in both her hands, whose nails were now painted white to match her outfit, she sang the first song she'd ever written. It was the song she sand at every concert, and it was always the last one.

_These feelings I never felt before _

_They just revealed a door_

_**Not looking at Tidus.**_

_A world opened up to be_

_A world I can't describe_

_It's all I see, it's all just me_

_Something I can't imbibe_

_**Not looking at Tidus.**_

_Have you ever wondered what's life about?_

_How hard I try, just can't figured out_

_Oh my, you wonder what's wrong me_

_I say,_

_I simply dunnoooooo_

_**Would it be all right to look at Tidus?**_

_My feet leave the ground_

_Stomach jolts within the time_

_Head spins round and round_

_Feelings so sublime_

_**Definitely not. I mean he is hot, but still… I do kinda have a reputation to hold.**_

_My friend's wonder_

_Say I've changed_

_**And a girl's gotta have some pride, right?**_

_Don't seem so somber_

_Don't seem estranged_

_**Couldn't I sneak a peek though?**_

_I know the answer_

_**Definitely no**_

_To my friend's thoughts_

_I know why, why I'm free_

_I took time to realize_

_But I think_

_I think, I think_

_**But if I don't look at him he might think it's NOT about him**_

_Have you ever wondered what's life about?_

_How hard I try, just can't figured out_

_Oh my, you wonder what's wrong me_

_I say_

_I knoooooooowwww_

_**But is it actually about him?**_

_I'M SORRY_

_I'M IN LOVE_

_**Okay, even if it is, I am NOT looking at him now! That would be totally humiliating!**_

_I'M SORRY _

_FOR WHO I AM_

_**Maybe look at him now? No. It's too soon.**_

_I'M SORRY_

_THAT IT'S TRUE_

_**What about now? Oh God, I don't dare.**_

_I'M SORRY_

_THAT I LIED_

_**If I looked now, it means I lied to him. Which I didn't.**_

_I'M JUST SOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYY_

_**Come on Yuna! Time is running out!**_

_BUT I CANT CHANGE ME NOW_

_**But the lyrics are un-appropriate**_

_IT'S JUST TOO BLOODY LATE_

_ALL I WANT FROM YOOUUUUU_

_IS YOUR STEERING HAND_

_**And if I look at him now he will think I am in love with him!**_

_AND TO GUIDE MEEE PLEASE_

_**Am I?**_

_DOWN A CHOSEN PATHHHH_

_**In love with him I mean?**_

_OF LOOOOOVEEE_

_**Great. Simply great. You stupid coward.**_

Applause rang, and Yuna smiled, waved good bye and fled, before even sparing a glance in Tidus´ direction. She changed hurriedly and left through the back door with a hasty good-bye to her band, all oh whom congratulated her, telling her she'd done better than any other concert she'd ever sang at. _I wonder why that is? _ Yuna thought sarcastically. _Maybe because of a _certain person_ we know? _

She didn't know why she was so mad at herself. Big deal. She hadn't looked at Tidus. So what? It's not like she liked him. She'd only known him for a day! Why did she have to look at him? She wasn't going to. It wasn't a good idea to see him any time soon. He might think she liked him! As more than just a friend! It's not like _he'd _ever like _her_. She'd stick to her plan. Avoid Tidus at all costs. Not look at him.

"Yuna."

She recognised that voice. It was Tidus' voice. **_Don't look at him. He doesn't exist. He is just a mere fragment of your imagination._ **

She turned and looked at him. He was holding a rose. A single red rose. _A rose with petals of silk._

_**And the chappy is already finished! Please review!**_

_**Luv;**_

_**M**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_And another (very short sorry, but its there) chapter! And for all you Harry Potter lovers, look up 'The realm of lament' by Lemon-X-drop. She rules. And also, 'Snakes and Ladders' :) _**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

CHAPTER 7

TEARS

_A single red rose. A rose with petals of silk._

He held the rose out to her. "For me?" She questioned, her voice on the edge of squeaky. He nodded, and she took it carefully, looking down at it. Slowly she twirled it between her fingers. She didn't ever look up once at him. Not When Rikku came bounding up, complimenting her every 5 minutes and squealing her head off. Not when Lulu arrived with Wakka and said something she registered as remotely friendly. Not when Squall came over and hugged her and told her she was great, and he forgave her for breaking her nose. Not even when – she dimly remembered it now, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, - when he said good bye, very softly, before Rikku arrived.

Yuna rubbed her eyes, and picked up the rose of the millionth time. _Why was she feeling so sad? Where were all these feelings coming from? He gave her a rose, she should be happy._ But she wasn't. _Why?_ Her feelings were too mixed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Usually she was very good with these types of things. What she really wanted now was her mom. She wanted her mom to hold her and stroke her hair, and explain why she was feeling sad.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. _Her mom. The funeral. The divorce. _Everything was blurry. _The people shaking her hand. _A tear leaked out. _Her mom holding her hand right before she died._ The tear hit the pillow. _Her last words. _

"I promise…" She whispered, and shut her eyes, letting the tears leak out. They fell silently, and seemed never ending. She picked up the rose again, and drew the blanket over her knees, hugging her knees close to her. She twirled the rose between her fingers. Between her tears she looked down at it.

The thorns had been removed. And something written on the stem.

_Please REVIEW! Thanks!_

_Luv;_

_M_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Hola!**_

_**Again, a very short chapter, but otherwise it would take me for ever to update! Please tell me which you like best: short chapters or long ones that take longer to upload!**_

_**Luv;**_

_**M**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

SURPRISE SURPRISE….

Sometime that night Yuna had managed to fall asleep. She had tossed and turned the whole night, and when she woke up at 6:30 in the morning the following day after only 3 hours of sleep she felt wretched, and called in sick. Even though she felt physically awful, she was much more cheerful than the day before. She couldn't understand what had gotten to her, but it didn't seem to matter any more; all was well. Except for the _tiny, insignificant detail _that she could barely walk, her head pounded so much.

She crawled back under the covers and awoke again at 10am, not feeling any better. Slowly getting out of bed and stuffing her feet into her slippers she half shuffled half tripped into the bathroom, found the medicine cabinet and popped two aspirins in her mouth, grabbed her duvet and settled herself on the couch.

When she was a little girl her dad used to make a giant fuss about her whenever she was ill. He'd call her his princess, and make her chicken soup. He'd skip a day of work and they'd watch cartoons together. She'd always be sad when Bugs ended, and he'd remember parts of the show off by heart for her, then imitate the characters. He loved making her laugh and often over exaggerated. When the cartoon hour was over, he'd get out the paints and they'd paint paintings for mommy and gran. He always insisted she had a nap, and then they'd do all kinds of random stuff. Sometimes they baked cookies, and she got to stir the dough while he added the ingredients. Sometimes they played Barbie dolls. Sometimes they pretended she was a _real_ princess and that Daddy was prince charming coming to rescue her. He'd always read her a story before her second nap, and always remembered to wake her up so she wouldn't miss out on Sesame Street.

Yuna smiled at the memories. She turned on the TV, and flicked channels until she reached cartoon network. Just for old time's sake. She smiled to herself as Bugs came on, shortly followed by Tom and Jerry. At mid day she switched the TV off and wished she had someone to feed her chicken soup. At 5 minutes past 12 she thought about re-conciling with Squall so he could feed her chicken soup. At 6 past 12she immediately scrapped the idea. At 7 past 12 she thought about Tidus. At 10 past 12 she fell asleep and dreamed about him. And at 3 past 2 she woke up again. This time, feeling much better.

Her head still hurt, but it was very minor, compared to how she felt before. She took another aspirin, just in case, and decided to get dressed. Just because she couldn't go to school this morning, doesn't mean she couldn't show up at the Wertterz's place this afternoon. She stayed under the shower longer than was necessary, enjoying the feel of the hot water soothing her skin. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a bathrobe and started towelling her hair dry.

_What to wear today?_ Examining her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of turquoise shorts that stopped half way to her knee, and a white button up shirt, that was slightly too big for her. She put on her butterfly pendant, with matching purple butterfly earrings, and blow dried her hair so it would stick out on the side, giving her a just-out-of-bed-look, like in those advertisements on TV. After letting her sparkly turquoise nail polish dry, she examined herself once more, checking that she didn't have anything un-lady like on her face, such as dried up drool or something, and headed outside, knocked on the Wertterz door, and nearly had a heart attack.


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER 9

MC DONALD'S

_I know this is real short, but I have no inspiration left… sorry guys. I'm NOT GIVING UP though. It just might take a while to update, next time, with a longer chapter. _

Yuna smiled appreciatively, while she listened to Tidus rambling on about blitz ball. She had found out that once she'd understood the point of the whole game, that she actually liked it. It was much better than football. In football you just run around with knee pads and kick a little ball around, and if you're lucky, the keeper will be crap and then all you do is aim and kick as hard as you can. The end. But in blitz ball you don't just _run around_. You swim. And you pass a ball around and stuff. _Oh all right. _So it _was_ a little like football. And okay, the thing she liked the best about it was that the only thing guys wore was swimming trunks, but come on. She _was_ a girl after all.

Once she'd gotten over the initial shock that Tidus was staying at the Wertterz's place for a few more days, (he lived a couple miles away) and that he was babysitting them for the time being, (nothing Yuna was _too_ upset about: now she'd have time for her friends too) she'd found out that she actually only cared about him as a friend. Even though he _had _engraved his phone number (and something else that she couldn't identify) on a _rose_ no less… and Yuna didn't know any guy who would give a girl a rose, or his phone number (or BOTH at the same time, come to think of it) if he didn't feel any romantic feelings for her. But she didn't care. Well, okay she _did_ care. But that was only a tiny little part of her. The rest was just happy that they were friends.

So here she was, sitting in Mc Donald's with Tidus, Tommy and Lilac, sipping her diet coke, and listening to Tidus talk about blitz ball, while she should have been busy trying to get all the ketchup off Tommy's shirt. Quite pathetic wasn't it?

_God her eyes were beautiful when she smiled…_

Yuna laughed at an exceptionally funny part in Tidus' speech. _Why was it that he could make her feel so good, even though the only thing he could talk about was blitz ball? _

She picked up her un-touched burger and bit into it, letting the ketchup stain the sides of her mouth, but then wiping it away again with a paper towel. Slowly the conversation died, and was replaced by a comfortable silence, which Tommy broke a minute later by announcing that he had to go wee-wee. Yuna let Tidus go with Tommy; she wasn't particularly interested in helping him pee. Not at the moment anyways. NOT that she ever WAS interested. She just thought that it should be the male cousin's job, rather than the female babysitter's.

Tidus and Tommy came back two minutes later, and they decided to go for a walk at the park, and then maybe rent a movie rent a movie for Tommy and Lilac, as reward for good behaviour.

A movie Tidus and Yuna ended up watching alone, since Tommy and Lilac had decided that they were, in Tommy's case "shleep."

By the time Mrs. Wertterz got back, Tommy and Lilac were safely tucked in their beds, and Yuna was curled up on the sofa, a blanket around her sleeping form, Tidus watching her sleep.

_God she was beautiful…_

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and grazed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He couldn't help it. He bent down, ever so slowly towards her sleeping face. His lips brushed hers and he felt her stir, and open her eyes, looking sleepy. She smiled at him softly, and he kissed her properly this time. They kissed slowly, tenderly, until at last she broke away, smiling shyly.

_He's really cute with his hair hanging down over his face_, she thought, blushing a little.

"Come on, let's get you home." Tidus said softly, taking her hand and helping her up. They walked to her apartment, still holding hands, and Tidus waited for her to unlock the door before leaning over down and capturing her lips with his.

They broke away fairly quickly; at least, that's what it seemed like to Yuna. "Bye." She said softly, and closed the door. When she was sure Tidus was gone she raced for the couch and screaming into a cushion.

_What would Rikku say? Oh my God, she **had** to tell Rikku. _Picking up the phone she dialled, and waited.


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER 10

LOVE IS IN THE AIR.

Today was one of those rare days, where you felt like nothing in the world could stop you from feeling good. You couldn't wait to get to school, and everything you did, was with a smile plastered across your face. Which is how Yuna awoke. That's right, with a smile on her face. Most people don't even wake up with a smile on their face, even on their birthday, or when it is Christmas. They wake up, _then_ realise what day it is and start dancing around.

But Yuna woke up smiling. _Smiling_, she got up and walked into the bathroom. _Smiling_, she shampooed her hair and scrubbed herself clean. _Smiling_ she ate her cereal, and brushed her teeth. _Smiling_ she set out the door. Un-smiling, she ran into Tidus.

"Oh. Um... hi." He said when he saw her.

"'G morning!" she said brightly, the smile back on her face.

He laughed. "You're up early."

"Yaah? School remember?"

"Right. Donut?" He asked, holding the box out towards her.

"No thanks just had breakfast."

He shrugged and bit into a pink iced one.

"Your loss."

Yuna wrinkled her nose. "Never had donuts. They look…" she surveyed the box for a minute. "Greasy."

He laughed. "Yeah, they are. But they're too good to bother thinking about how gross they are actually in reality."

"Huh? I'm confused. Stop contradicting yourself."

Tidus just grinned again, shrugging. "That's a crime, that is, not ever having had donuts before."

Yuna rolled her eyes "oh, sue me. I gotta get going anyway."

"What school?"

"Excuse me?" She turned back around to face him.

"School. What school do you go to?"

"Oh. The HGL. No ideal what it stands for though."

"Thanks. _Bye!_" He called after her as she dashed down the stairs. He shook his head at her retreating figure. She was almost too perfect to be real.

Rikku was waiting for her at the parking lot, her smile set on her face, and the spring in her step, same as every day.

"So." She said, the minute Yuna stepped out of the car, not even giving her time to lock it. "Tell me EVERYTHING."

Yuna laughed at Rikku's enthusiasm. "Well, nothing really. We just sort of went to Mc Donald's with Tommy and Lilac, and then we rented them a movie, except they were too tired to watch it, and for some strange reason we both felt like watching Bambi… and I think that at some point I fell asleep, because when I woke up again, there was a blanket on me, and Tidus was leaning over me."

"And what was it like?"

"Strange. I usually don't fall asleep on other people's couches in the middle of Bambi to wake up with famous blitz ball player who I've only known for 2 days leaning over me."

Rikku looked at her, as if she was trying to be funny. "No. I meant kissing him. Duuh."

Yuna looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you've never had boyfriends before."

Rikku waved that thought away with an impatient brush of her hand, whose nails were painted bright orange. "Yes, yes, of _course_ I have, but he is a _total _hottie, and that makes a huge difference. Plus, you know, he's famous and everything."

Yuna smiled wickedly. "Well, um, pretty fucking fabulous, if you must know."

Rikku grinned back. "Aha! So my little Yuna is in love?"

"Well, not in _love_ love, but you could say I like him." She blushed happily, and Rikku blushed back, except put of happiness for her friend, instead of embarrassment.

"Awwwww, well isn't _that_ sweet?" Squall had arrived, his jaw firm and set, and he was glaring daggers at Yuna.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Rikku said, completely missing out on the sarcasm in Squall's voice.

Squall took one look at Rikku, that Yuna read as stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-you're-so-not-cool. "Sickeningly." Then, as if he couldn't stand being in their presence much longer: "Good bye."

Rikku looked after him worriedly, her eyebrows raising only slightly, and biting her lip, which was completely devoid of lip gloss. "You know, I think he is still in love with you." Rikku said after some thought.

"Nah, that's not his type. He's more like jealous that one of the prettiest girls in the school isn't interested in him; only in lowering his ego and pride."

This time it was Wakka who surprised them, only this time, pleasantly.

"I'd call that over exaggerating," Rikku mused, looking after him thoughtfully.

"Aw, he'll get over it. He's just a bit of a drama king."

Yuna couldn't agree more. "Yeah, but still, I feel a bit guilty. I mean, yeah he's an ass, but you know…"

"He'll get over it. Believe me."

"I hope so."

Wakka and Yuna looked at Rikku, startled.

Wakka looked at her, raising his eye brows. "Aha! So has our little Rikku finally got her eye on a guy again?"

"Might have." Rikku grinned evilly. "What about you? When are _you_ ever going to ask Lulu out? She's crazy for you you know?"

"Really?"

"Well, as crazy as someone can get over guy with retarded, bright orange hair," and Yuna laughed as she watched Wakka chase Rikku around the car park.


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER 11

SHOPPING! Part 1

"Bon-jour!" Yuna and Rikku jumped out at Tidus as he sat waiting by his car, obviously waiting for Yuna.

"I mean hey," She added, blushing as he looked around startled.

"I liked the French. And I like their food. Fry?" He said, holding out a brown paper bag to her.

Yuna and Rikku both took handfuls. "I'm starved," said Rikku, helping herself to more fries, oblivious to the fact that it was kind of rude - not that Tidus minded really.

"How was your day?"

Yuna shrugged. "Same old. Oh well. Lucky it's Monday. Another week of torture to look forward to. You're lucky, you're on holidays."

"Yeah, but they're not as much fun when you're not around." He said, mournfully.

"You're the little ray of sunshine aren't you?" Rikku said, now grabbing the bag and peering down in it.

Yuna laughed, and Tidus scowled. Although he cheered up a bit when Yuna pecked him on the cheek and hugged him playfully. "Yep. My little ray of sunshine."

Tidus smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him, then grabbed the milkshake out of Rikku's hands and then looked at her in disbelief. "You managed to drink a whole milkshake in what... 10 seconds?"

Rikku shrugged. "It was half empty."

Yuna spluttered something neither Rikku nor Tidus could understand. Rikku just shrugged at Tidus. "Mental, she is. Watch out for her, she looks innocent but she gave Melanie a hefty nosebleed the other day."

"That was three weeks ago!" Yuna cried indignantly.

Rikku ignored her and went on. "She'll probably turn into one of those psychopath serial killers too, and kill all of her ex-boyfriends or something. She's tried that too, actually come to think of it."

Now Yuna was fuming. "I told you, it was an accident."

"Didn't seem like an accident to me. Remember the look on his face?" And she dissolved into laughter.

"Squall." She said, for Tidus' benefit.

Yuna could almost have sworn she saw his face darken, and her heart leapt. He liked her. He actually really liked her. This fact was backed up as he asked her "What are you doing on Friday?"

Yuna beamed. "Nothing, I think... why?" She asked grinning and cocking her head up at him.

He looked casual. "Oh, I don't know. My aunts going out again... she needs a babysitter..."

Yuna put on a mock indignant look. "Tell her I'm sorry but I'm busy."

He grinned and bent down to kiss her on the lips again. "Mind if I join?"

Yuna looked over at Rikku who was watching them with interest and chewing on a burger. "Sure" she said shrugging.

"Okay..." Yuna said swinging her arms, obviously searching for a topic of discussion. "Um, yeah."

"Right." Tidus agreed

Rikku just looked at them in interest as they stood there, swinging their arms and shooting her glances with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Do you two want some time alone?" She asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"No!" Yuna cried in embarrassment blushing harder than ever. "Not that I don't want to be alone with you... just... un-appropriate.. Rikku... shopping?" She said trying to make sense of all the thoughts coursing through her brain.

He laughed her heart lifted; He wasn't offended.

"Say that again?"

"Basically, she is feeling guilty that you are here because we were supposed to go shopping together."

"Oh."

"Yep. Yep yep yeppidy yep yep yep. Wanna come with us?"

"Does she always give you the impression she is doped up?" Tidus asked Yuna discretely, and Yuna grinned.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "She's a bit difficult to figure out."

Rikku was still watching them expectantly, now playing with her hair and smiling a distant smile, unaware that she looked rather odd.

"Um, I don't think I can... It's a girl's sort of thing..."

Yuna looked at him with puppy eyes. "Aww, come on Tidus, pleeeeeease."

"Fine then. But just so you know, I won't be having any fun," he mumbled grumpily, letting himself be dragged away by Yuna and Rikku, both of whom were dithering about tux's and sleeveless dresses.

That was another thing he couldn't fathom about girls. How could they be so obsessed with clothing? It was just a piece of coloured cloth really. It just seemed too special because of the DG logos or LV. Who cared about brands? A dress was a dress wasn't it?

When he mentioned this however, he only got about 100 zillion years of tutting so he decided it was best to just not say anything and let them get on with it.

20 minutes later they were pulling up in front of the mall, Tidus with a growing feeling of dread, Yuna and Rikku with an obvious excitement and haste to get inside the mall.

"Come on!" Yuna laughed at Tidus, pulling him inside and grabbing his hand, linking his fingers in hers. "I've got to pick out a dress!"

"Dress?" Tidus asked bewilderedly as he let himself be dragged across the parking lot. "Dress for what?"

"For the Christmas ball! Come on you need a tux too!"

Still in shock, he started to walk along side Yuna, who was walking at top speed towards the mall, Rikku bounding along beside them.

'I am going to the Christmas ball with Yuna' Tidus thought, trying to make sense of it all.

'I am going to see Yuna in a dress...' Okay, so far it made sense. 'I need a tux,' that made sense too.

However what didn't make sense was a bunch of reporters crowding around the mall, cameras at the ready and a bunch of fans with autograph books.

"Oh SHIT" Yuna and Tidus said together.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

Hmmm… not very long… sorry about that… I'll try to update soon, but I have about 6 to update… and two extra coming up… plus school work and holidays it's a bit stressful really.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

It's Part of the Job

'I am going to the Christmas ball with Yuna' Tidus thought, trying to make sense of it all.

'I am going to see Yuna in a dress...' Okay, so far it made sense. 'I need a tux,' that made sense too.

However what didn't make sense was a bunch of reporters crowding around the mall, camera's at the ready and a bunch of fans with autograph books.

"Oh SHIT" Yuna and Tidus said together.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

"What is it?" Rikku asked, startled.

Yuna pointed at the hoard of screaming fans, all of whom were now running towards them.

"RUN!" Tidus Yelled, grabbing Yuna's hand and making for the car.

"I'll try to distract them!" Rikku shouted, running towards the hoard of fans.

Yuna didn't even have time to think "what next?" as Tidus pulled her along, running at top speed towards the car.

And then they were there, hurling themselves into the mustang, and Tidus was slamming on the gas pedal, and Yuna was lying in a crumpled heap in the back seat, breathing heavily, still in a state of shock.

"Oh my God." Yuna said, looking out of the back window at Rikku who was now shouting something at the crowd, although more than half was still running, trying to catch up with the car. "Oh my God."

Tidus didn't answer, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. His brow was furrowed, and his face flushed.

"You think I'd be used to it by now," Yuna laughed. "Apparently not."

Tidus didn't reply, but a small smile was forming on his lips, and Yuna's heart started working again. He wasn't upset with her in any way.

"Well," Tidus said finally. "It looks like THAT idea was ruined. Do you think Rikku will be all right?"

"Yeah. She'd call me other wise. And her not calling me now means that she'd having the time of her life."

Tidus grinned. "I can already see her auctioning bits of pavement."

Yuna laughed. "Come on ladies and gents, you can do better than that! Do we have a bidder? One hundred dollars from that charming gentleman in the superman t-shirt! No wait! Two hundred from the lady with the rather ugly pigtails!

Tidus laughed along. "So, it looks like it's just us two again."

Yuna raised her eyebrows playfully, and Tidus smiled at her through the review mirror. "Do you want to grab a movie or something?"

Yuna laughed. "Oh yeah, and me falling asleep again?"

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Hm. No, I was more thinking something along the lines of a rather "normal" movie. Have you seen when Harry met Sally?'

"Uh, nope sounds fun."

Tidus smiled. "Thought so. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I don't want to be a hindrance or anything...

Tidus frowned. Where'd you get THAT one from? Everybody loves you. Especially the kids.

Yuna blushed.

"Although, with them around, we won't get anywhere," Tidus added thoughtfully.

Yuna went scarlet, and Tidus realised what he had just said.

"I meant in the movie! I wasn't talking about... you know... us. Not that I don't want to. Unless you don't... Stop embarrassing me!"

Yuna laughed. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I suppose that's okay then," Tidus said smiling, and kissing her briefly on the lips, since the stop lights were red anyways.

Yuna smiled softly at him. "Come to think of it, you're cute most of the time."

Tidus grinned. "Sorry, the lights are green."

Yuna put on a puppy eyes expression and pouted.

"Honestly love, stop now or I might kill us both."

Yuna grinned and looked peered out of the window, watching as they neared the apartment.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

"Bloody Mary Poppins," Tidus swore as they panted up the stairs. "Why can't they get the stupid elevator fixed already? Or REPLACE it or something. How do you get the kids up here!"

Yuna smirked at him and dashed up the stairs. "Candy usually does the trick. I thought you'd be in tiptop condition, being a blitz ball player and all."

Tidus glared at her. "Yeah, well, gimme a break, I'm supposed to be on vacation."

"Yeah," Yuna said, suddenly serious. "When does it end?"

"In about 5 days or so." He grimaced. "Promised to stay in touch?"

Yuna nodded sadly, and Tidus hopped up the stairs to comfort her. "I'm gonna miss you loads," she sniffed, as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you more, I bet."

Yuna laughed into his shirt, and wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "Don't ever let go," she whispered, and Tidus grinned.

"Wrong scene. That would be when they are in the water and he is dying."

Yuna laughed and wiped a tear away.

"Come on then," he said, taking his hand in hers and leading them up the cement stair case, "or we might never be able to finish that movie."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

It turned out that neither Tidus or Yuna wanted to watch the movie after all, so instead they offered their services to Mrs. Wertterz, helping Tommy and Lilac bake chocolate chip cookies.

"When are they yummmeyyyy?" Tommy wailed, watching the oven expectantly with big blue eyes.

"Soon, come on Tommy, don't you want to play with your cars until the cookies are finished?"

But instead of answering Tommy hit Tidus over the head with a wooden spoon, shaking his head furiously and plunking himself down on the ground, his arms crossed over his tiny chest.

"That's it!" Tidus cried in mock outrage. "Your going DOWN!"

Yuna laughed as she watched Tidus chase Tommy around the kitchen, finally catching him, and swinging him around, as Tommy squealed in delight.

When both kids were safely watching the cat in the hat, it was Yuna and Tidus' turn for "fun". Or rather, it would have been, if the kitchen wasn't covered in egg shells and flour.

"Why didn't we think of this?" Tidus whined as he picked up egg shell. "Its not as if we didn't know that this was going to happen."

Yuna shrugged, laughing. "It's part of the job I suppose. It'll be worth it later when the cookies are done... I hope."

Tidus' face wrinkled up. "It better be. I am not spending the 20 minutes I could have been spending with you, cleaning up a kitchen so I can pretend that hairy play dough is "very tasty."

Yuna grinned. "As I said, it's part of the Job. You're not doing anything on Saturday are you?"

"Not that I know of," Tidus answered, trying to dust flour off his clothes. "Why?"

"There's a Christmas ball at my school. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Tidus grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I think I have a tux somewhere so we don't have that whole shopping fiasco again."

Yuna smiled. "And I guess I can just get mine off the internet."

"Looks like the kitchen is all done."

Yuna cocked her head up at Tidus, snaking her arms around his waist. "Now, I wonder, what could you be suggesting?"

Tidus smiled, his lips were inches from hers.

"Tiiiiduuuuussssss! Cookies are Yummey!"

"Don't." Tidus told Yuna firmly, as she opened her mouth to say something.

Yuna shrugged innocently. "Why? What was I going to say?"

Tidus gritted his teeth. "Stupid part of the sodding job. We should just have watched that wretched movie, you do know that right?"

Yuna grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, the cookies actually taste quite good."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Review! Please!


End file.
